Illusion
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: Kanaya/GrimDark Rose. Slight A.U song fic to Illusion by VNV Nation


**I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel  
>Hoping what you need is behind every door<br>Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change  
>Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all<strong>

* * *

><p>Kanaya looked at the screen of her computer and watched the Rose human as she continued to destroy things. The motherly troll took a deep breath and then began to frantically ping Rose's instant messenger.<p>

grimAuxiliatrix began trolling tentacleTherapist

GA: Rose What Are You Doing  
>GA: Why Do You Insist On Continuing This Rampage Of Destruction<br>GA: Rose I Am Worried About You Please Respond  
>GA: Rose<p>

She stared at the screen, knowing all to well what Rose was going to find if she kept going the way she was. She typed more hurriedly, desperate to get Rose's attention and maybe keep her away from what she was going to find.

GA: Rose  
>TT: Yes, Kanaya? What do you need?<br>GA: I Know You Are Upset But Please You Need To Stop And Think  
>TT: I guarantee that I have been thinking. This is for the best.<br>GA: You're Breaking Your World  
>TT: I intend to break more than that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else<br>Feeling as though you never belong  
>This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy<br>I truly understand. Please, don't cry now**

* * *

><p>Rose stared into the cue ball. Kanaya began flailing frantically and uncharacteristically on her key board.<p>

GA: Please Listen To Me  
>GA: Rose<p>

Kanaya stared wide-eyed as something seemed to shake Rose to her core. The human slumped over forward as if dead, smoke like patterns drifted up and over her pale skin, inscribing terrible runes over and over again until Rose's skin was blacker than soot. Kanaya dropped her face into her hands and started to cry, leaking jade green tears through her elegant fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't go, I want you to stay<br>I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
>I don't want you to hate;<br>For all the hurt that you feel,  
>The world is just illusion, trying to change you<strong>

* * *

><p>The image on the screen began to move. Kanaya watched through her fingers as Rose was pulled upright, like a puppet by its strings, and stared blankly out into the distance.<p>

GA: Rose What Has Happened Are You Alright

She waited a moment for a response that didn't come.

GA: Rose  
>GA: Why Are You Being So Difficult I Am Worried Would You Please Tell Me What Is Going On And If You Are Alright<br>GA: Rose

* * *

><p><strong>Being like you are<br>Well this is something else, who would comprehend?  
>But some that do, lay claim<br>Divine purpose blesses them  
>That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway<strong>

* * *

><p>The grimdark Rose began to walk towards the castle, and for the first time Kanaya took real notice of the cue ball. It looked familiar, like she had seen it before. Her memory kicked in and she remember Vriska having a ball exactly like that. It could tell the future and dark secrets, a link to a mysterious gentleman who Kanaya was convinced was no good.<p>

GA: Rose

* * *

><p><strong>A part of your soul ties you to the next world<br>Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure  
>But what I do know, is to us the world is different<br>As we are to the world but I guess you would know that**

* * *

><p>She watched as Rose walked into the castle and met with the Heir of Breath. Kanaya couldn't hear their conversation, but judging by the Heir's expression Rose was incomprehensible. An idea popped into Kanaya's head.<p>

grimAuxiliatrix began trolling ectoBiologist

GA: John Human  
>EB: hey Kanaya, what's up?<br>GA: You Are With Rose Yes  
>EB: yeah<br>GA: Does She Seem Odd  
>EB: i'm not sure what you mean, but she seems ok, a little funny colored and she isn't speaking english, but whatever.<p>

Kanaya sighed audibly, lamenting that she had to go through the insipid John human to get anything done.

GA: She Is Not Responding To Any Of My Messages  
>EB: i'll ask her about that.<p>

The viewport showed John attempt to asked the entranced Rose, and then shrug as the answer made no sense.  
>EB: i can't understand her.<p>

Kanaya sighed.

GA: Thank You For Trying Regardless  
>EB: don't mention it. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't go, I want you to stay<br>I'm begging you please, please don't leave here  
>I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel<br>The world is just illusion trying to change you**

* * *

><p>The pair on the view port kept moving through the castle, making good time as they hurried to the roof where their guardians lay dead. Kanaya did her best to wipe the worried tears away from her eyes, smearing her face with green as she did so. She was terrified, knowing what likely waited at the scene of the murder. Worse was knowing that Rose was looking for Bec Noir. That the crazy witch was actively seeking a fight.<p>

GA: Rose Please Snap Out Of Whatever Strange Trance You Are In  
>GA: Please<br>GA: Its Important

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't go, I want you to stay<br>I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here  
><strong>**I don't want you to change;  
>For all the hurt that you feel,<br>This world is just illusion, always trying to change you**

* * *

><p>The screen shifted green, the Heir of Breath went down with a single stab from Bec Noir. Kanaya watched through terrified eyes as the Grimdark Rose threw herself at the murderer, snarling in unspeakable tongues.<br>"Rose..." It was over too quickly and Bec disappeared, leaving a bleeding Rose lying dead on the marble tiles.

Kanaya stared at the crimson blood and for a split second wondered what it would taste like before it hit her that her friend was dead. Breathing shakily and not wanted to see what happened next, she logged out of the trollian chat with Rose and John and turned away from the computer.

grimAuxiliatrix has stopped trolling ectoBiologist

GA: Rose

* * *

><p><strong>Please Dont Go I Want You To Stay<br>Im Begging You Please Please Dont Leave Here  
>I Dont Want You To Hate For All The Hurt That You Feel<br>The World Is Just Illusion Trying To Change You**

grimAuxiliatrix has stopped trolling tentacleTherapist.


End file.
